


Mine To Be

by bluexdays



Series: After Life [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Vampires, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: No matter how hard she tried to resist, she only fell harder to her desires.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Series: After Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Mine To Be

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep and hopefully you guys can enjoy this short little story :)
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

When she awakes, she feels rejuvenated.

The way she was able to lift up her arm much easier, feel every pull and outline of her veins humming endlessly and her lungs that expanded with air. She proceeded to take a closer look at her skin and sees how pale she was that seemed too lifeless in her opinion, too _empty_ of any bodily function. Then she flexes her hands noticing how much pointier her nails became which is odd because when had they grown that long? She shakes her head and only blames it on her sleep ridden brain, yet she doesn’t feel sleepy at the same time and instead wide awake. Again, she blames it on waking up on a particular odd mood today as she walked towards the bathroom, turning on the light and facing the mirror.

Her eyes widen.

_Red eyes._

Yoohyeon doesn’t even have time to release the gasp strangled in her throat as red, bloody eyes stares back at her. That wasn’t a natural color and she doesn’t even remember leaving her contacts in or much less having worn red contacts. As she leans over the sink and takes a closer look, her lips part and she winces at feeling something catch onto her bottom lip. She’s thrown into another wave of shock, a hand now gripping dangerously hard onto the sink as the other shakily lifts up to her mouth. Her tongue is rough like sandpaper, scraping against her teeth like she swallowed a cotton ball the night before and takes a closer look at another problem.

Her teeth, more specifically her canines, were extremely sharp and threatening to pierce her bottom lip. She stills for a second as her brain short circuits and everything comes into light and everything around her becomes white noise. She hastily hooks a finger into the corner of her mouth and tugs on one side as she opens it more, inspecting her new developed condition and seeing what they were. Her canines were unnaturally long and pointy, a pristine white and perfectly fitting her pale complexion as she licks her tongue carefully over it. She yelps suddenly and stumbles back at feeling a sharp pain, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to mend the injury she caused.

Then the coppery taste of blood fills her senses… It washes over her taste buds and Yoohyeon tenses up. She stands completely still, her breathing quickening and her hands flexing at the taste of her own blood that seems to be so appealing and quite delectable. She swallows it down without a second thought, her mouth salivating at the overwhelming liquid calming her down before her anxiety is shooting back up. Her eyes dart back up to the mirror and she stares at herself as the puzzle pieces finally lands into place as everything made sense.

“I’m…” Yoohyeon mumbles her words hoarsely, her voice cracking at the end.

Her skin, her teeth, her _eyes_.

“I’m a vampire.”

//

It was hard coming to terms with the reality of her situation.

Yoohyeon was determined to keep it to herself and try to control herself as best as possible. She remembers what happened the night before, sneaking out to visit a gaming café late at night to release some stress that only caused her to be lured in by a stranger. All she could remember was a sweet voice speaking to her, calling her to leave her desktop and head to the bathroom where she meets a woman much shorter than her. Everything else after that happened in a blur, but Yoohyeon could never forget the feeling of soft lips pressing against her neck before the feeling of euphoria washes over her and her eyes rolled back. Then after that it was nothing and she woke up the next day in her dorm bunk with Bora snoring softly in the room.

She never asked for this as cliché as it may sound, and she surely never asked to end up living like this starting today.

“Yoohyeon, are you not hungry?”

She looks up from her plate of warm food to Minji’s concerned eyes focused on her. She looks around the living room to see everyone eating mindlessly and joking around as always yet Minji had noticed her sudden lack of energy with pushing her food around.

“Oh, um,” Her voice comes out scratchy and Yoohyeon takes a moment to clear her throat. “Not really I’m still full from last night.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t eat that much.”

“Yeah…”

Yoohyeon spares a glance to the food on her plate, seeing scrambled eggs and small pieces of bacon staring right back at her. Her stomach churns, and not in a good way, she feels sick just by looking at it and she knew if she took a bite, she’d end up in the bathroom. She instead reaches out for her glass of water nearby and takes a few careful sips from it that didn’t entirely made her feel bad. She offers Minji a weak smile, but she knows that wasn’t enough and could end up with worrying even more.

“I’ll eat later,” Yoohyeon ends up saying, somewhat easing Minji’s nerves. “I promise.”

“Okay… but I better see you eat some of my food, alright?”

It was more of a demand than a question and it leaves Yoohyeon’s chest feeling tight because what was she going to do now if she couldn’t eat?

She nods her head, not really paying attention to the sentence as her eyes lands on her neck. Her stomach rumbles faintly and only for her to hear and Yoohyeon knows what that means. It was just like this morning, when she accidently cut her tongue with her teeth and the familiar saccharine taste filled her mouth. That’s what she wanted, _needed_ , she wasn’t craving food nor anything solid. She licks her lips as her mind drifted into not so subtle territories before Yoohyeon realizes she’s staring and has to rip her eyes away from Minji’s neck and onto the loud tv playing in front of them. She lets the sound of her members laughing in the room and the roar of the show drown out her growing hungry thoughts.

She craves blood, but she didn’t want to accept it.

//

A few days pass and Yoohyeon thinks she’s gotten the hang of this new… lifestyle. She continues to smile as always, making sure to only do so subtly and talking whenever she has a chance. They’re in comeback season so Yoohyeon was forced to act natural, well, as natural as she could be at least. It was hard when you had pointy teeth to worry about now and being questioned about everyone now and then about her sickly pale skin, but it was nothing too bad. She could deal with it like she always did and brush it off with a joke at Siyeon’s raised eyebrow or Yubin’s silent stares.

The hardest was with Gahyeon.

They’re in the waiting room and Yoohyeon just plays a game on her phone to pass the time. It’s been difficult to ignore the pangs of hunger these days, from trying to eat around the members to almost throwing up in the bathroom every time she does. She couldn’t bring herself to hunt at night or even ask any of them to feed from, she doesn’t want to put that burden on them and much less find out her secret. So, Yoohyeon resorts to continuously filling her belly with generous amounts of water and hoping that the pain goes away, but it never does. That much is obvious when her eyes always seems to find itself to Gahyeon’s neck and the filthy thoughts return once again.

She follows the curve of her throat, taking note the way, it bobs whenever she swallows or how at the base it hollows out whenever she takes a deep breath in. With being a vampire now, it seemed to heighten her senses and her attraction to Gahyeon that she’s been trying to ignore for the longest time now. Her attention is back on the game, but Yoohyeon can’t aim write with fumbling fingers and the rush of blood filling her ears when she can suddenly hear a heartbeat. It’s normal and slow, clear that there was no stress being put on the body and when Yoohyeon listens intently, she can practically _feel_ the spike on her heart.

She looks back up again but this time she meets those eyes across the room. They hold her gaze albeit warily, hesitant in their movements, yet Yoohyeon could catch something else.

Gahyeon smiles briefly at hers and looks away to continue her conversation with Bora and Yoohyeon is left dumbfounded. She blinks a few times to regain her senses and realizes despite the coldness of her skin, her body was lit ablaze with a multitude of emotions for her to count. There was want, longing, hunger, and most importantly…

 _Lust_.

She doesn’t have much time to dwell and process the newfound information as their being called up and Yoohyeon has to quickly stand up. She gets dizzy from the action, but pushes through like nothing, simply waiting for the waves of nausea to pass over her until she can finally start walking again. She trails behind everyone wordlessly while counting and practicing some of her lines until their right next to the stage and their doing the last final checks. Yoohyeon stands off to the side still practicing and trying to pass the time as best as possible, but someone interferes with her short lived privacy.

“Yoohyeon unnie?”

She freezes for a fraction of a second, something that the naked human eye couldn’t catch onto as she hums and turns around to the source of the voice. She doesn’t really want to because she knows where this would lead to and it’ll only be the death of her, again.

“Yes?” She replies while facing the voice.

“Could you…” Gahyeon bites her lip lightly and she wills herself to successfully keep her eyes up.

“Could you help with my in ear monitor?”

Yoohyeon screams internally when Gahyeon takes another step towards her. “Sure, what for?”

“It’s kind of stuck to my hair but I can’t get.”

She hums again, this time deeper and rumbling in the back of her throat.

“Alright…” Her eyes flicker down to her neck and then back to Gahyeon, smiling at her like nothing.

“Turn around for me.”

Gahyeon listens obediently to her, she always has and Yoohyeon just now realizes it. That’s perfect for her though, someone pliant and perfect just like Gahyeon, someone who’s willing to do just as she says without a second thought. She watches as Gahyeon turns around just likes she told her before gathering some of her hair carefully and Yoohyeon has to hold her breath. Her hair is being lifted up and then she’s exposing a good portion of her neck all the way to the back where Yoohyeon sees the problem. She wasn’t lying and Yoohyeon knew that but being this close and seeing the cure to all her needs was overwhelming.

She carefully rests a hand on her shoulder and subconsciously pulls Gahyeon a little closer. She doesn’t miss the way Gahyeon’s heart skipped a beat and it’s pumping much faster than before all from her doing. Yoohyeon knew very well now, yes, it was clear as day for her as she stared down Gahyeon’s neck while also moving some of her caught hair. She can see the goosebumps raised on her skin and the faint shudder tickling her fingers that cause Yoohyeon to grip her shoulder tighter than before.

She has to control herself.

However, it was calling to her, begging for Yoohyeon to sink her teeth in and gulp the delectable nectar that was the richness of her blood. She could taste it now, could picture how soothingly it’ll slide down her throat and quench her undying thirst. She didn’t know she was leaning in until she heard a quiet gasp reach her ears and finally snapping out of her trance. As if her body was lit of fire, Yoohyeon quickly let’s go of Gahyeon, already having finished that task at hand. She swallows roughly and feeling as if she scratched her throat from how thick the saliva has gotten and the bland taste in her mouth making her go insane. She clears her throat like she has been doing for the past few days and wills herself to finally speak up.

“You’re all good now…” Yoohyeon exhales through her nose heavily. “Gahyeon.”

She turns around slowly at the mention of her name and brown eyes meets hers. “Thank you…”

Her lips were parted and Yoohyeon could hear the heavy intake of air rushing through her body.

“Anytime.”

“Have you been okay?”

That question takes her off guard, and Yoohyeon blinks while processing it.

“I’ve… been a little off,” She carefully answers her while looking away. “Happens sometimes.”

“Are you sure? You can always talk to me.”

Gahyeon gently takes her hands into hers and Yoohyeon stills at the action. It’s warm and small against hers, humming with liveliness and energy that she just needed. Her eyes flicker back onto Gahyeon’s, noting the slight crease between her brows and the half lidded gaze on her. It was a contrast of conflicting emotions and Yoohyeon was sure they could feel it, they knew it was their obvious tension reaching a tipping point. Especially with the type of sidetrack they were all going to perform and the vibe that it had, it was truly hypnotizing for them.

Yoohyeon nods her head a bit, still stuck in her haze but managing to pull through it.

“I know, I’ll be sure to tell you anything.”

“Movie night then?” Gahyeon offers with a light squeeze of her hand.

“Of course,” It’s always been hard to refuse her.

“Tonight.”

//

Yet movie night doesn’t exactly go as planned.

With their busy schedule, they’ve been forced to practice as often as possible and trying to meet every deadline with their added comeback. However, with each day that passes by, Yoohyeon’s condition only seems to worsen.

Her body sags down with an added invisible weight, the dark circles under her eyes become more prominent and her canines have seemed to grow in length. She’s trying her best to ignore it once again but this time, Yoohyeon believes she won’t make it. When they take a break from shooting, she sits around on one of the nearby chairs and closes her eyes as simply walking around felt like she’s ran a marathon. She still has a few hours until she’s in the safety of their dorm and she can sleep this off once again like she’s been doing for a week now. Minji continues to worry for her and even Bora comments on how pronounce her veins have become.

Yoohyeon brushes it off with saying she’s just been feeling off, but she _hasn’t_ just been feeling off. This was something serious and extremely life threatening, something that was going to cause her to snap and lose the last bit of her sanity that were trying to keep together. Everything continues to be a blur around her with each hour that passes by and the voices becoming a faint noise chirping at her. She goes into a sort of zombie mode, ironically, doing as she was told and begging to be home already while keeping her eyes every else but Gahyeon’s worried gaze.

She couldn’t escape from her for long though.

When Yoohyeon stumbles through her room as the rest remained in the kitchen, she quickly gets rids of the sweater she was wearing. It was burning hot now, as if the sun was cooking her alive and she could do nothing but swallow up the warmth. Somehow, she was able to find a discarded shirt of hers and keeping the sweats she had on as she used the majority of her energy already. She took a minute to lean against her bunk heavily, tripping over her own feet and letting her head thumb against the wood.

Her stomach rumbled painfully loud and Yoohyeon had to double over with a grimace. She squeezed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth together and feeling her fangs dig into her gums. She was going through between hot flashes with cold sweat dripping down the middle of her back languidly and taunting her in a way. She couldn’t feed, she couldn’t do anything about her situation except let this hunger consume her as a whole and finally let herself drift off into sleep once more. Yoohyeon pants heavily while opening her eyes slowly and her sight becoming filled with blurry colors. She stumbles forward once again and had a feeling this was the end of her, knowing that once she hit the floor, she’ll be out for good.

“Unnie!”

But instead she falls into arms trembling with the effort to keep her entire limp body up.

“Wh…What.” Yoohyeon slurs out slowly while trying to blink into focus.

“Yoohyeon, oh my god, what happened?”

She hears that familiar voice once again and couldn’t even process the next string of words as she’s bombard with a few more questions and follows the pull on her body. The brightness of their dorm lights seem to follow her every move as she lands against a soft mattress and she’s staring up at wood. She feels weak, practically paralyzed now, with the hunger now eating her alive and leaving her to die soon. This was her fate and she was prepared for it as she closed her eyes and sighed slowly one last time.

“Yoohyeon, don’t fall asleep on me.”

She feels a light tap on her cheek and Yoohyeon snaps out of her daze to see a figure hovering over her. It was Gahyeon, by her side once more with wide eyes and another hand gripping at the front of her shirt.

“Gahyeon…” Yoohyeon whispers raspily, voice too scratchy and only irritating her throat even more. “What are you…”

“Unnie, you were going to faint in your room.” Gahyeon says slowly for her to hear. “The others went out to buy food and when I went to let you know… you were about to fall.”

“You should have let me, Gahyeon.”

“What?! What are you talking about.”

“I… I can’t-”

“No! You have too,” A pair of eyes silently begged to her. “ _Please_.”

Yoohyeon was left torn.

Does she tell Gahyeon the truth? Does she risk it all just when she’s on the brink of unconsciousness?

Yoohyeon exhales shakily as willed her vision to slowly come into focus. She sees Gahyeon silently staring at her and waiting for an answer, now having moved closer next to her and while inspecting her face closely, but when she sees her eyes widen, she knows she’s done for. There’s a pain in her gums once again and Yoohyeon opens her mouth with a flinch, blinking for a moment and seeing Gahyeon back away slightly.

Her fangs and her eyes, she almost forgot.

“Unnie…” Gahyeon breathes out in a hush. “Your teeth… and your eyes are-”

“Red…” Yoohyeon sighs out and glances away. “I know.”

“How?...”

“A vampire got me one night when I snuck out,” She couldn’t lie to Gahyeon, especially not her. “I’ve been like this for a week.”

“No wonder you weren’t eating.”

“Yes, it’ll make me sick.”

Gahyeon stays silent while letting her eyes roam over her body, noting the sweat that’s still covering her skin and red glowing eyes in the privacy of her bunk. Then she sees how much Yoohyeon has paled and the veins becoming blue in her arms and of course, pure white canines poking past her lips. She knows what she needs and now knows what exactly Yoohyeon has been doing.

Avoiding the taste of blood.

“Unnie,” Gahyeon says carefully and gathering Yoohyeon’s attention. “You need blood.”

“N-No, I can’t Gahyeon.”

“ _Please_ , or else something is going to happen to you.”

“I can’t-”

“Yoohyeon.”

She gets up with a determined look on her face and moving now to straddle Yoohyeon’s lap comfortably. Gahyeon could hear the sharp intake of air from Yoohyeon and she feels her own face heat up with a blush. She places both of her hands on her shoulders and settles more of her weight on Yoohyeon’s lap and feeling fingers suddenly dig into her waist and wanting to rip through her sweater. She bites her lip softly, a habit she’s always had, and Yoohyeon follows the movement before bringing her eyes back up and sees Gahyeon gazing back at her.

“Feed from me, unnie.”

That unleashes something in Yoohyeon.

It was a carnal desire, purely animalistic and taking her by instinct. She holds Gahyeon’s eyes a few seconds more and sees the way she was silently pleading to her. She was worried for Yoohyeon and would do anything for her, and this was a perfect example of a situation. Since like always Gahyeon is obedient and wants to help her out, wants to be good and Yoohyeon _loves_ it. She sits up now with a newfound energy, now being the one to hover over Gahyeon while still having her on her lap. Her hands finds her hips and she’s leaning in closer to her face, eyes remaining on her neck whilst thinking about her taste.

Would she be sweet? Or a bit bitter? Perhaps a mixture of the two.

Yoohyeon looks down at Gahyeon to wordlessly confirm her decision, eyes glowing a dark neon red and causing a shiver to run down her spine. Once Gahyeon nods her head and pulls her closer by her shirt, Yoohyeon was a goner.

She leans down and closes her eyes while letting her body do the work. It’s automatic as if she’s done this a million times as her lips grazes against the side of her neck. She starts to pepper her skin with light feathery kisses, feeling Gahyeon start to melt in her arms with a sigh and murmuring words of encouragement. But she doesn’t let it last long, taking a deep breath in and letting her eyes fall shut while now lying her tongue against her neck and slowly dragging it up. It pulls a quiet moan, barely there, but with her hearing Yoohyeon catches it and it only causes her to release a possessive growl. The hunger is agonizingly obvious now, screaming at her as her fangs scrap over soft skin and she breathes out a heavy sigh. She leans closer while pulling Gahyeon by her waist and perfectly slotting a thigh in between hers before she finally lets fangs easily pierce through her skin and receive her prize.

 _God_ , was it amazing.

Yoohyeon moans loudly around Gahyeon’s neck just as the first sip of blood washes over her tongue. It was unlike any other taste she’s ever experienced in this, this _form_ , heaven and hell seemingly fitting together and soothing her mind. She can taste the quick beat of her heart, the pulse thrumming against her tongue and Yoohyeon greedily takes another gulp of the thick nectar. She’s slowly coming back to life as she feels her strength returning while pausing to breath in deeply before exhaling out. Yoohyeon pulls Gahyeon closer again and consequently causing her to grind on her thigh and becoming aware of the noise around them.

She was lewdly sucking the blood from her neck, now feeling Gahyeon tilting her head even more. The pleasure that had washed over her from the way she bit her neck was unlike any other and completely taking her by surprise. Gahyeon had to tried and quiet down her moans, but it proved to be futile when she felt how embarrassingly wet she was against her underwear and the thigh right under her. The pure ecstasy she was feeling was overwhelming at this point as her lips parted in a loud, raspy moan when her hips move forward and finding the right pressure. Her own moans continued to fill Yoohyeon’s senses and that only sent her into a frenzy, feeling a hand snake down from her hips to her ass and gripping her firmly.

“A-Ah!”

Gahyeon jolts at the added pleasure and feels Yoohyeon moan slowly against her neck, a sound between a groan and a growl. Just as quickly as she had gotten aroused, she could feel her body trembling with the knowing sensation wracking her body. She bunched up the shirt Yoohyeon wore some more and weakly tugged her closer and only causing loudness of her feeding to raise in volume. She knew she didn’t have much time left before the inevitable happens and Gahyeon falls apart on Yoohyeon’s neck, and she knows it was about to happen.

Yoohyeon begins to push her thigh up harder against Gahyeon and aiding her with her grinding. She could feel the frantic movements of her hips and the way she continued to moan breathlessly. She loved every second of it, the way she sounds so submissive to her needs and willingly letting her feed from her. She gropes her ass once more while taking another gulp and hears Gahyeon gasp, the trembling becoming stronger as the hold on her shoulders became weaker. She was close, and Yoohyeon wanted her to come _all_ over her thigh. So, with one thrust of her own hips meeting Gahyeon’s and hearing the soft, choked moan escape, she finally came.

A harsh shudder rippled over her as her eyes rolled through the back of her head and she’s arching her back into Yoohyeon. She didn’t know her orgasm would be this strong despite the small amount of stimulation she received. It should have been embarrassing and absolutely humiliating, but Gahyeon didn’t care, all she could think about was the way Yoohyeon lapped up the left over blood trying to drip down her neck. She sighed out shakily with one last mewl, biting down on her own lip as the aftershock of pleasure continued to wash over her in waves. She knows without even checking that her underwear was a complete mess and was sure Yoohyeon could feel it too.

“Hmm, you taste so good, Gahyeon.”

She blushes at hearing a husky voice fill the air instead.

“Always so obedient,” A kiss lands on the area of her bite mark. “Such a good girl.”

“U-Unnie…”

“And you’d let me do it, again won’t you?”

Yoohyeon pulls away this time to meet her eyes and Gahyeon has to try and fight through the lust filled haze still hanging over her. She sees red eyes illuminated by the minimal lighting slipping through between them and the plumpness of her lips from her feeding. Gahyeon only nods her head at her, keeping her half lidded gaze on her and arching her back once again.

“ _Yes_ , please, whenever you want, Yoohyeon.”

Yoohyeon breathes out through her nose heavily while trying to maintain her control. It was hard now with how much Gahyeon was willing to submit to her, knowing the obvious tension between them that has finally settled down. She smirks though knowing now, she can confidently do as she pleases with her and Gahyeon wouldn’t once complain. Yoohyeon licks her lips, feeling the life returning to her cold body as she hummed to herself and seeing Gahyeon tense up every now and then from the aftershocks of pleasure rippling through her. She smiles softly instead to Gahyeon, seeing her return the gesture before she leans down to her neck again and placing a chaste kiss against the warm skin.

“That’s perfect, Gahyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps a part 2 in the future....
> 
> tell me what you guys think!!
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
